The Case of the Crossover Detectives
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: The result of watching qubo and drinking too much soda. Sally Bollywood & Doowee travel with her dad on a case to the city of Falcongate, where Sally meets the Kirrin cousins, resulting in the young sleuths joining forces to stop a smuggling ring.
1. Indian detective times 2

The Case of the Crossover Detectives.

All characters are copyright their respective owners.

* * *

The train chugged down the track, headed to its' destination, the small town known as Falcongate. This town was so small it could only be reached by boat or train and was known for being a quaint, seemingly normal burg. But even small towns like this could have crime, and a new group of visitors to the city would soon learn that.

"Thanks for taking us along on your case dad," said the passenger, a 12-year old Indian girl. She had long purple hair that reached to nearly her knees and wore a lilac colored sari with a pink elephant on it, lilac socks and puffy orange pants, shoes &amp; sash as well as gold bracelets &amp; earrings.

"You're quite welcome Sally," her father replied. He was an older Indian man with shorter purple hair, wearing a purple button-down shirt, white trousers &amp; black shoes.

"If I might ask, why are we travelling here again?" Sally Bollywood asked her dad in her British accent.

"Because, a gang of smugglers I was following in Cosmopolis has fled town and relocated here," Harry explained "if I'm going to have any chance to nail them, I must follow them."

"I hate to bother you Mr. Bollywood, but do you have legal jurisdiction to operate in the area?" asked a young boy about Sally's age. He had spiky orange hair and wore a green t-shirt with a yellow elephant on it, brown trousers, and green trainers.

"Not to worry Doowee, I fully intend to cooperate with the local authorities when we arrive," Harry told him.

"Where exactly are we arriving to?" Sally queried.

"It's called Falcongate, I believe," Harry told his daughter "from what I've heard, it's supposed to be your average quaint small town."

"Well it's nice to be out of Cosmopolis and visit a new place," Sally said "I just hope no one will need the SBI while we're gone."

"Sally, I'm sure our friends can handle themselves for a few days," Doowee told her.

Eventually, the train stopped and the three passengers dismounted and surveyed their destination.

"Nice place, I guess," Doowee commented.

"Well come children, I need to get us situated at the hotel," Harry told them, as he grabbed his luggage.

"Dad, do you think Doowee and I could have a chance to explore around for a bit?" Sally asked.

"I don't know Sally…"

"Oh come on dad, we'll be fine; I can handle myself and Doowee can…" the girl struggled for words "well, I'll take care of us."

"Oh, very well my little mongoose," Harry said, hugging Sally "but I expect the two of you back at the hotel for lunch."

"Thanks dad," Sally said, "come on Doowee, we've got some exploring to do."

"All right, all right," a bored Doowee said, taking one of the bags before heading after his best friend.

"Okay Sally, what's this all about?" Doowee asked after they were out of earshot "first, you tell me to bring our SBI gear, then you don't want to hang out with your dad."

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with my dad," Sally told him "I'm just hoping we can use this time to find a case for the SBI."

"Why can't you just enjoy a holiday like everyone else?" Doowee wondered "why do you always have to find mysteries behind it?"

"Because I love solving mysteries, and I'm sure this town has them," Sally explained "if there are smugglers operating here, then it stands to reason that there may be some other crimes occurring here beneath the surface. And the SBI is going to solve them!"

"Come on Sally, can't you just please forget about this mystery thing for one minute?" Doowee pleaded

"All right, I guess we could do some sightseeing," Sally said "we are in a new city, after all. And who knows, maybe we'll meet some new kids to play with."

"Sounds like a plan," Doowee told her.

* * *

So the two friends made their way down the streets of the town, taking in the rather rustic shops and houses that lined them.

"Jeez, it's like this place is stuck in the Middle Ages," Doowee commented "do you think they even have a hookup for my laptop?"

"I'm sure there's one around here somewhere," Sally told him "I'll admit, things here are not quite as advanced as Cosmopolis."

"Did you notice they didn't have an airport? I've never even heard of that."

"Yes, well, we'd best hurry if we're going to get back to the hotel for lunch," Sally told him.

"Ah yes lunch, now were talking," Doowee said, his mouth nearly full of drool "I wonder what we're having?"

Sally giggled "let's find out before you get drool all over the place."

The two kids made their way back in the direction of the hotel. It was then Sally noticed a girl &amp; dog across the street.

"Hold off on that Doowee," she said "let's see if we can make a new friend first."

"Oh come on Sally, I'm getting hungry!" Doowee whined, but nonetheless followed his purple-haired pal.

"Hello," Sally said, greeting the mystery girl. Said girl was Indian, and seemed to be not too much older than Sally. She wore a yellow jumper, red short sleeved jacket &amp; black pants &amp; trainers. Her eyes were a light green and her face was dotted with several freckles.

"Oh hello, you two must be new here," the girl replied in a British accent, not unlike Sally's.

"Yes, my dad's here on business, so we're tagging along for a little holiday," Sally explained "I'm Sally Bollywood, and this is my friend Doowee McAdam.

"Nice to meet you," Doowee said "and your dog too, I guess."

"I'm Jo Misra, and you've already both met Timmy," Jo said, gesturing to the dog "how long will you be here?"

"Only a few days tops," Sally told her.

"Well, while you're in Falcongate, why don't you let me give you a tour; I grew up here, so I know the whole town," Jo said.

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Sally began.

"Nonsense, we wouldn't mind, would we Timmy?" she asked, with the dog responding with a bark.

"Well in that case, lead the way," Sally said.

"Sally, what about unch lay with your ather fay," Doowee whispered.

"Daddy will understand if we're a few moments late," Sally assured him "besides, I'd like to become better acquainted with this new girl. Something tells me we're going to become good friends."


	2. Sally meets the Kirrins

"So how do you like Falcongate so far?" Jo asked Sally, as the three kids continued their tour of the city.

"Oh, it's quite lovely, and very quaint," Sally replied.

"I believe that's what the town founders were going for," Jo jokingly replied.

"Um Sally, I hate to break this up, but we really need to get back to the hotel and your dad," Doowee interjected.

"He's right, I can't keep my dad waiting anymore," Sally told Jo "but it was very nice meeting you, and thank you for showing us around."

"My pleasure," Jo told her "why don't I give you my cell phone number; then, when you're done with lunch, you can call me up and we can hang out some more. If your dad is okay with that, of course."

"That'd be great!" Sally exclaimed happily, before Jo wrote down her number on a slip of paper and handed it to the girl.

"Well, hopefully I'll hear from you again Sally Bollywood," Jo told her "come on Timmy, we need to be getting home ourselves."

Sally waved goodbye to her new friend, before sticking the slip in her sari. Then, she and Doowee made their way towards the local hotel.

* * *

"Sally, where have you been?" Harry asked when she arrived "we were supposed to meet here nearly a half hour ago."

"I'm sorry daddy, but I met this amazing new girl and she took me on a trip around the town and well…" the girl twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment "I guess I just lost track of time."

"I did keep trying to remind you," Doowee chimed in.

"It is okay my little mongoose, as long as you are both here," Harry said, hugging his daughter. "now come, the hotel is providing lunch for us."

"So dad, have you made any progress on your case?" Sally asked, as they sat down to eat.

"No, I have not been able to locate the smugglers," Harry told her "after this I'm going to visit the local constabulary, and we'll brainstorm ways to figure out where they are hiding."

"Well, since you've got work after this, I was wondering if I could perhaps go and visit my friend Jo," Sally told him.

"You've just met this girl; you two must have really hit it off," Harry replied.

"Oh we did," Sally told him "I don't know what it is, but there's something about her I like."

"Maybe it's how she's exactly like you," Doowee commented.

"Don't be ridiculous Doowee, we're not that much alike," Sally told him.

"Oh please Sally, except for the dog, she was a carbon copy of you," Doowee told her "I just hope she doesn't have her own Doowee here. Actually, maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay, you don't know what you're talking about," Sally told him, rolling her eyes "so is it okay dad?"

"Of course dear," Harry told her "have fun with your friend."

"Oh thank you daddy!" Sally said "I can't wait to call her!"

* * *

So after lunch, Harry left the hotel to seek out the local police. Sally meanwhile, had called Jo and was invited to come to her house. After Harry gave his permission, the two waited for Jo to arrive and take them there.

"Did you give her good directions Sally?" Doowee asked.

"She said she didn't need them," Sally replied "Falcongate has only one hotel, and this is it."

"Man, I should've stayed here, this is going to be boring," Doowee commented.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do at Jo's house" Sally told him "who knows, you may like it."

"I doubt that."

"Hey Sally." The Indian girl turned and noticed Jo, with Timmy not far behind, coming towards them.

"I'm looking forward to have you two over at my place," she said "I barely have any friends over."

"We're looking forward to it as well, right Doowee?" Sally asked, nudging her companion.

"Right, sure," a bored Doowee replied.

"All right then, follow me," Jo ordered, leading the way.

* * *

After what seemed like only a few minutes, the kids arrived at a large white house with some blue trim.

"You have a lovely house," Sally commented.

"Thank you," Jo replied "of course, it technically belongs to my parents, but I'm sure they'd be happy to hear that you like it."

The kids and dog entered the house and Jo led them down a hall to a large room.

"Everyone, this is Sally Bollywood &amp; Doowee McAdam, they're visiting from out of town," Jo said to the inhabitants of the room "Sally, Doowee, these are my cousins; Max, Dylan, &amp; Allie"

"Hey," said Max, who had spiky blonde hair and wore a green t-shirt with a white wave-like design on it, white sneakers &amp; khaki shorts.

"Nice to meet you," added Dylan, who had short black hair and wore a blue hoodie with a white 8-bit like alien on it, black square-rimmed glasses, grey sweatpants and white sneakers.

"Ooh, I like your outfit," Allie commented, walking over and eyeing Sally "those colors work really good on you. The little elephant is a nice touch," she added. The girl had long blonde hair with a red Alice band, and wore a red t-shirt with a pink flower on it, long blue jeans, red shoes, and a red bracelet on her left arm.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Sally replied.

Doowee however said nothing, as he found suddenly smitten by the blonde. "Who is that vision of loveliness?" he asked, his eyes aglow.

"Are you talking about Allie?" Jo asked.

Doowee ignored her and went up to Allie himself. "Hi... uh, me Doowee, I mean... I'm Doowee," he said nervously.

"Hi Doowee," Allie said back "that's an interesting name; how'd you get it?" she asked, but noticed the redhead simply staring at her "um, are you okay?"

"He's fine," Sally assured her "I think Doowee is just a bit smitten with you."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on boys," Allie replied.

"So Sally, what brings you and lover boy over there to Falcongate?" Dylan asked, watching as Doowee stared creepily at his cousin.

"We're here while my dad is attending to some business," Sally explained.

"And what sort of business does your dad do?" Jo asked curiously.

"I probably shouldn't mention it; it's kind of secret."

"What, is he a secret agent or something?" Dylan asked "and he has cool gadgets, like a pen that turns into a gun?"

"I bet that's what it is," Max added.

"Come on you guys, if Sally doesn't want to tell us what her dad does, then we shouldn't pry," Jo told them "come on Sally, you and Doowee can come to the kitchen and have a snack."

"Sounds good," Sally said "come on Doowee, take your eyes off of Allie for five seconds and have a snack with us," she added, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging him off.

"Huh, bye Allie," Doowee said, waving as he left.

"Okay, I don't know about you two, but that kid really creeps me out," Allie commented.

"No question about that," Dylan said "but I'm more concerned about what that girl's father does for a living, that's so secret she can't tell us."

"Do you think it has something to do with aliens?" Max asked.

"Only one way to find out" Dylan said, activating his laptop "okay Sally Bollywood, what are you hiding?"

* * *

Next time, secrets are revealed as the SBI &amp; Kirrins decide to join forces.


	3. Secrets Revealed

"Sorry about Dylan, he's what you call, oh, what's the right word…annoying," Jo told Sally as they enjoyed a snack in the dining room.

"Quite all right, I've dealt with his kind in Cosmopolis."

"Say Jo, do you think your cousin is into me?" Doowee asked.

"I doubt it, and you acting like a creepy stalked probably didn't help things either," Jo told him

"You'll have to excuse Doowee, sometimes he forgets himself," Sally told her.

Just then, Dylan interrupted. "Sorry to bother you Jo, but we'd like to talk to you, in private," he added, looking at Sally &amp; Doowee.

"All right," Jo said exasperatedly "you two make yourselves at home, while I find out what this is about."

Jo then left with her cousin, with Doowee turning to his friend.

"How could you say that Sally?" he asked, "the love I feel for Allie is real."

"Oh please Doowee, you're a sucker for a pretty face, or have you forgotten that whole thing with Sinnitta?" Sally asked, reminding him of the time he fell for the evil niece of a crooked museum head.

"That was different Sally, and besides, Allie is clearly on the side of good," Doowee told her "we are destined to solve mysteries together."

"Look Doowee, I'm your friend and I don't want you to get hurt," Sally told him "because eventually, your heart's going to get broken, and then I'll have to be the one comforting you."

"Not this time Sally," Doowee said "my gut tells me this is right."

"Well, I wouldn't put much stock in your gut," Sally replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the den, Jo was meeting with her cousins.

"I know you said not to, but I researched Sally's dad…" Dylan began.

"Okay, why do I even say things if you're not going to listen to me?" Jo asked.

"And I found out he's a private investigator," Dylan finished.

"So?" Jo asked, not getting it.

"And that means he's probably here to solve a crime," Dylan explained "which, last I checked, we usually help deal with."

"Okay, but that still doesn't excuse you not doing what I said," Jo told him.

"You're not the boss of us," Dylan replied.

"Actually, she kind of is," Max reminded him.

"I think we should talk to Constable Stubblefield and sort this out," Jo said "come on."

"Um, what about Sally, we're just gonna leave her here?" Allie asked.

"She'll be fine," Jo said "we'll be back before she even knows we're gone."

With that, the Kirrin kids got on their bikes and headed downtown, with Timmy in tow.

* * *

Unknown to them, however, Sally had gotten bored waiting for Jo to return and was presently investigating the house further.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this Sally," Doowee told her.

"She told us to make ourselves at home, and nothing makes me feel more at home than a good investigation," Sally replied "besides, I just want to see more of this place."

"Jo sure has been spending a lot of time with her cousins," Doowee commented "how long could it take for them to say what they needed to?"

"It's not our duty to pry Doowee," Sally said, "it's family business we have no part of."

"Well, since we're touring the house, do you think…"

"No Doowee, we're not going into Allie's room," Sally interrupted "please try to get your mind off her. Honestly Doowee, you really need to be more like me; keeping your eyes open and being aware of your surroundings at all…aaaah!"

The Indian girl shrieked as she collided with someone.

"Terribly sorry about that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," the other person replied.

Sally looked up from the floor and saw an older woman wearing a green shirt and darker vest, tan trousers &amp; brown boots. A yellow &amp; purple scarf was tied around her neck.

"My fault actually, I guess I was a little distracted," Sally said, as the woman helped her up.

"Perfectly all right," the woman replied "one question though; who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sally, and this is Doowee; we're guests of Jo."

"Oh, so you're the girl that Jo was talking about earlier," the woman said "I'm George, Jo's mum."

"Nice to meet you," Sally, said, shaking the woman's hand "Sorry about roaming around your house like that, see Jo went to talk with her cousins, so…"

"Oh, that was over 10 minutes ago," George told her "they left for the police station already."

"What?! Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"I'm surprised they didn't mention it," George told her "but they can be very focused on things, especially if they involve possible crimes."

"Why would they be interested in that?" Doowee asked.

"They're always off solving this crime or that," George explained "a group of little detectives they are. Well, I need to tend to my plants. Enjoy your tour of the house, and please try not to break anything," she added, then walked off humming.

"They're detectives too?" Doowee asked "what are the odds of that?"

"You can calculate them later, genius," Sally told him "right now, we need to wait for them to come home; I want to have a little chat with our new friend about this information I just learned."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kirrins arrived at the local constabulary. Inside they found a middle aged woman with brown hair and an Indian man, who they recognized as Harry Bollywood from their Internet research.

"Ah, good day young Kirrins," Constable Lily Stubblefield greeted them "what brings you down here?"

"We were just wondering if there was anything going on, crime related," Dylan replied.

"Oh indeed, but I'm not allowed to discuss it," Stubblefield told them "by the way, have you children met Harry Bollywood? He's a detective from out of town; he's helping me on that case I'm not allowed to talk about."

"Harry Bollywood?" Jo asked "are you by any chance Sally's dad?" she added, though of course she knew the answer.

"Yes, how do you know Sally?"

"I ran into her earlier today."

"Oh, you must the Jo that Sally was talking about," Harry said, shaking the girl's hand "it's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Jo and her cousins have been a great help to me," Stubblefield told him "a bunch of little detectives they are."

Upon hearing that, Harry began to chuckle.

"Um, is there a joke we missed out on?" Allie asked.

"Ooh, is it the one where the chicken crosses the road?" Max asked excitedly "I love that one; although I don't quite get it."

"No, it's just, Sally is a detective herself," Harry replied.

"She is?!" all the cousins asked, shocked.

"Yes, she has her own agency back in Cosmopolis; I'm surprised she didn't mention it, it's pretty much her passion," Harry told them.

"Yes, that is a little surprising," Jo replied suspiciously "well, nice meeting you Mr. Bollywood. Good luck on that thing you can't talk with us about."

After the cousins and dog left the station, Jo turned to them.

"How come Sally never mentioned she was a detective?"

"It's not one of those things you bring up in polite conversation," Max replied "like how much food you can cram in your mouth at one time."

"Well I think it's time we had a little chat with her," Jo told him "come on."

* * *

Soon the Five arrived back at Jo's house and prepared to talk with their houseguest.

"Oh there you are, I wondered where you were," Sally said, pretending she had no idea where they had been.

"Yes, we took a little trip down to the police station," Jo told her "sorry we didn't mention we were leaving."

"That's alright, I had time to explore the house," Sally told her.

"That's nice," an uninterested Jo replied "did you like it?"

"Yes, I found it to be…"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Dylan exclaimed "look, we know you're a detective okay."

"What? Who told you?"

"Your dad," Jo explained "and we were wondering why you never mentioned it."

"I could ask you the same thing," Sally replied accusingly "seeing as how you and your cousins are also detectives!"

"Who told you that?"

"Your mum."

"Okay, this is awkward," Max said "we should do something to lift the tension. How about interpretive dance?" he added, before dancing around weirdly.

"All right, so we weren't honest with you, but you weren't honest with us either," Jo said.

"To be fair, we didn't exactly ask," Allie pointed out.

"Not helping Allie."

"Sorry, it's just well…" Sally began before a huge grin came over her face "I've never had the chance to meet other detectives before! This is great; the two of us can team up and solve a mystery!"

"Well, we don't have a mystery at the moment," Dylan pointed out "except for that thing that your dad and Constable Stubblefield are working on that they couldn't tell us about."

"Must be the smugglers daddy came here to stop," Sally commented.

"Smugglers eh?" Jo asked "all right then Sally, I think we should work together."

"Yeah!" Sally said happily "it'll be the SBI working with the…whatever you guys call yourselves."

"The SBI? That's the name of your detective agency?" Dylan asked "that must've taken you a long time to come up with," he joked.

"Scoff if you want, but Sally Bollywood Investigations is a legitimate detective agency," Sally said "see for yourself," she added, producing her ID card and tossing it to the boy.

"Whoa, nice ID card, very professional," he said "Jo, how come we don't have ID cards?"

"We don't need them, everyone in town knows us already," Jo told him.

"Still, with a couple of these babies we could really become more efficient," Dylan told her "maybe start asking a fee for our services; I think 25p is probably fair."

"Okay, if we're going to work together, we'll need to compare notes," Jo said, ignoring Dylan's usual money ranting "Sally, why don't you tell us about some of your cases."

"Gladly" Sally said, before recounting her tales.

* * *

Next time, Sally finds herself envious that the Five have gone up against professional criminals, and Dylan &amp; Doowee attempt to collaborate on a gadget.


	4. Kidnapped!

So both groups related several of their adventures to the other. Sally had to admit, she felt a bit in awe after learning of many of the kids' cases, and that they helped to defeat real criminals, rather than the mundane cases involving school chums she was often solving.

Doowee meanwhile had obtained their satchel of SBI gear to show off.

"Wow, you have gear too?" an amazed Dylan asked "we don't have half this stuff."

"Well, I build all the SBI's gear myself; I'm something of a genius," Doowee said proudly.

"I'm sort of the gadget man for our group too, though I don't think I could build anything as sophisticated as this," Dylan commented looking at the Spectroscope goggles.

"Try them out," Doowee offered.

Dylan put the goggles on and was amazed by what he saw.

"These are amazing, I can see every fingerprint in here," he said "we really need to clean this room better."

"And that's just a small sampling of what I have to offer," Doowee told him.

"I like you Doowee; maybe the two of us should harness our brainpower and collaborate on a gadget. With your skills, and my marketing talents, we could really clean up."

"I don't know, I don't really feel comfortable using my gadgets towards making money."

"I'll get you a date with Allie," Dylan told him.

"Deal!" Doowee said quickly, shaking the boy's hand.

* * *

Back in the study, Sally was looking over a map of Falcongate with Jo.

"The best way for the smugglers to get stuff into and out of Falcongate is through the sea," Jo said "I think there are a few abandoned coves out there that would be a good place to hide if you didn't want to be found."

"It's too bad there isn't a place named 'Smuggler's Cove' or something, because that would be the obvious place to search," Max commented "although, if it was that obvious, I suppose smugglers probably wouldn't hang out there, would they?"

"Just ignore Max, he says stuff like that all the time," Jo told Sally "we'd better get a move on if we're going to have any chance of catching those smugglers. Where are Dylan &amp; Doowee?"

"They went into another room to work on something or other," Allie said, her face buried in a fashion magazine.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"How come?" Sally asked.

"The thing with Dylan is, he's always trying to find a way to make money," Jo explained "and I'll bet he's trying to exploit your friend's mechanical skills to do that."

"Not to worry, Doowee has far more integrity than that," Sally said "I don't believe he'd ever sell out for any amount of money."

"Good news," Dylan said, as he came into the room "thanks to some help from my new partner, I've got something that will make me quite rich."

"After combining our respective intellect, we've come up with something that will be a great asset to everyone," Doowee added.

"Imagine if you didn't have to clean your room, and you had someone else to do it for you," Dylan said.

"That's where the Cleanator 5000 comes in," Doowee continued "it's a tiny remote controlled robot who can be programmed to clean your room in record time, leaving you with plenty of free time for anything else."

"Of course, we just have the idea right now," Dylan explained "but once Doowee here makes a working prototype, all the kids will want one. Think of the profits that I'll make."

"You mean 'we'll' make, right?"

"Oh yes, 'we', of course," Dylan replied nervously.

"So your big plan is a robot that cleans your room?" Jo asked skeptically, "I'm sorry, but I don't think that anyone is going to want of those."

"Actually, that does sound kind of neat," Max told her "I'd like to buy one."

"I'll put you on the waiting list," Dylan told him.

"Doowee, I'm disappointed in you," Sally said "I thought you were better than this."

"Oh don't be so upset Sally; my invention is designed to help kids, there's nothing wrong with that," he told her "getting money and a date with Allie out of the deal is just a bonus."

"I'm sorry? What was that last thing you said?" Allie asked, looking up from her magazine.

"Well your little money making invention will have to wait, 'cause we have smugglers to catch," Jo told them, "come on, let's go."

As they headed out, Allie sidled up to her cousin.

"What was all that 'date with Allie' stuff?" she asked "did you say I'd go on a date with him so he'd help you?"

"I may have mentioned something to that effect," Dylan replied "but it doesn't have to be a very formal date; a walk around town will probably be sufficient."

"I don't care, I'm not going on any kind of date with that kid!" Allie said angrily "nothing against him personally, but I don't want him getting his hopes up by making him think I like him. Why are you trying to ruin that?"

"Cause it's funny."

"I don't think so!"

"Oh, I know you don't, but I find it hilarious!" Dylan told her.

"If you weren't my cousin, I'd…." Allie began.

"Are you two coming, or not?" Jo's voice called out from out the door.

Allie fumed and stormed off, with a smug Dylan at her heels.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Sally said, as they biked down the streets of Falcongate "the SBI and the Kirrins, investigating crime together."

"You know, I just realized something," Dylan commented "you call yourself the SBI, which would mean you are 'the' Sally Bollywood Investigations. Does that make you 'the Sally'?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sally said drolly "I know, it doesn't make sense, but it just sounds better, okay?"

"Whatever you say, the Sally," Dylan replied.

"Sally, don't you think we ought to call your dad first?" Doowee asked.

"I will call him, but after we've located the smugglers," Sally explained "besides, he and the local constable are probably working very hard on the case.

"You've never met Constable Stubblefield, have you?" Allie asked.

Before Sally could respond, the kids were abruptly forced to halt when a van pulled in front of them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jo asked angrily "don't they know this isn't a car park?"

"Let's just go around," Max suggested.

Suddenly the doors to the van flew open, and, before any of the kids could react, a pair of men emerged and grabbed Sally.

"Let me go!" she shouted, as she struggled in their grip.

"Oh no you don't!" Jo exclaimed. The girl jumped off her bike and grabbed unto Sally's legs, trying to pull her away "she's our guest, and she's not going anywhere with you!"

The men in the van just pulled harder and Jo found herself being dragged closer into it.

"Hang on Jo, I got you," Allie said, leaping off her bike and grabbing her cousin by the waist. But her efforts were futile, as both girls were pulled in "oops, I guess I don't."

The three were pulled inside and the van doors slammed shut, with the van quickly taking off.

"After them!" Max ordered, and he Dylan &amp; Doowee biked after the vehicle with Timmy in close pursuit.

The three kids pedaled as quickly as they could, but even on bikes they couldn't keep up with a van and it eventually zoomed off to parts unknown.

"So, now what?" Dylan asked.

"Now we go see Mr. Bollywood," Doowee told him "come on."

* * *

Sally was nervous, as she bumped around in the back of the van, heading to who knows where.

Not long after being dragged inside, the men had quickly bound her hand &amp; foot and blindfolded her. Though she couldn't see, she imagined Jo &amp; Allie were receiving the same treatment, although she could hear Jo fighting her captors.

_Okay Sally, be calm, _she told herself _they've obviously kidnapped you for a reason. Probably to get dad off the case, like that whole museum thing a few months back. Well, at least I have Jo &amp; Allie with me, and together, we can figure out a way to escape. _

"Where are they taking us?" Allie asked.

"Their hideout, probably," Jo replied "what luck, we'll be taken right to them."

"Yeah, as prisoners," Allie reminded her.

After what seemed like forever, the van stopped and the doors were opened. Sally felt herself lifted up and carried, then set on the ground, where her blindfold was removed.

The place was quite expansive with large crates dominating much of the room. The place looked like a large underground cavern, but Sally wasn't quite sure where exactly it was.

"So this is the hideout of the elusive smugglers," she commented.

"Yes, the perfect place to operate right under the nose of the law," she heard someone say.

Sally turned to the source of the voice and saw it belonged to a well groomed man in a black and purple suit.

"Hey boss, we ended up picking up two other little brats as well," one of the goons explained "I know we were only supposed to grab the detective's kid, but they wouldn't let go of her."

"Well, if they saw you kidnap her, then we can't let them leave," their boss said "and I suppose we have enough room to hold three hostages. Bring them out."

The thugs took the bound Jo &amp; Allie out of the van, and removed their blindfolds.

"Danny Ferguson? Somehow I should've known you'd be behind this," Jo said, once she noticed her captor.

"Well, how about that, two of the little brats that got me sent to prison," Danny replied "I've been looking forward to getting back at you."

"You know this fellow?" Sally asked.

"We stopped his plans to cause a blackout in Falcongate to free his old criminal gang from prison," Jo explained.

"Oh yeah, that was back during winter, when I was trying to keep myself from freezing," Allie chimed in "remember Jo, he had that nephew who looked kinda like Dylan and was totally crushing on you?"

"Thank you Allie, I was trying to avoid mentioning that part."

"What a stroke of luck; I can keep that miserable PI off my back, and get a little payback at the same time," Danny said happily "tie those two brats together, I don't want them getting loose."

"You're crazy if you think you'll succeed!" Jo said, as she was forced down and started being tied back to back with Allie "our cousins, and her friend &amp; father are still out there, and they'll come looking for us."

"If you kids couldn't find this place, I doubt they can," Danny told them "plus, as long as I have the Bollywood girl, I don't have to worry about her dad interfering in my affairs." Upon finishing, he noticed Sally laughing "and what exactly is so funny?"

"You think kidnapping me will make my dad back off? You couldn't be more wrong," Sally told him "if anything, when he finds out, he'll stop at nothing to take you down; you've just brought the hand of Shiva down on yourself."

"Gag that brat!" Danny ordered, and Sally was helpless to resist as a cloth was tied over her mouth. "Gag those others as well, then hurry up, we have merchandise to move," he ordered.

By now, Jo &amp; Allie were sitting on the ground, tied back to back, and could only sit helplessly as the villains tied cloths around their mouths, reducing their speech to muffled grunts.

"You three sit tight," Danny told them "after we get all the stuff loaded, we'll pay a call on Mr. Bollywood and let him know his daughter and some friends are going to be staying here indefinitely."

With that, the villain left, leaving the three girls to struggle against their bonds, hoping they could find a way to free themselves, or at least tell the others where they were.

* * *

Next time, Doowee and the rest of the Five launch a rescue attempt, but will they find the others in time?


	5. Save Sally

Meanwhile, the boys and Timmy headed to the police station to report what happened.

"Sally has been kidnapped? Oh, I was afraid this would happen," Harry said "that is why I did not want her involved in this case."

"Not to worry Mr. Bollywood, I'll dedicate the full force of my resources to locating your daughter and the missing Kirrins," Constable Stubblefield assured him, before a beeping noise emanated from her watch "but that will have to wait until after my stories are over," she added, leaving the building.

"So, now what do we do?" Max asked.

"Since the smugglers have Sally, they will no doubt call me to bring forth their demands," Harry said "when they do, I will attempt to trace the call and find their hideout."

"Oh, I hope Sally is all right," Doowee said, "It's my fault, I should've done more to save her!"

"You did what you could Doowee," Harry told him "and as long as the smugglers want me out of the way, they will keep her safe. We can use that to our advantage."

* * *

Back in the smugglers hideout, Sally was still struggling against her bonds, but to no avail. Eventually, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching and noticed Danny standing in front of her.

"Now that we're all loaded up, we're going to make a call to your dad and let him know you'll be our guest for an extended period," he told her, grabbing Sally and setting her on her feet

"I assume you have your dad's number on your mobile," he added, reaching into her pants and grabbing the phone "good, saves me the trouble of having to find it myself."

After activating the speed dial on the phone, Danny pulled the gag off Sally's mouth.

"You're insane if you think I'll help you!"

"You don't have a choice, little girl," Danny told her, before Harry picked up.

"Hello, Sally?

"Sorry Mr. Bollywood, I'm afraid I'm not your daughter."

"Who is this?"

"Who I am isn't important, but I have someone here who wants to talk to you," Danny said, then thrust the phone towards Sally "no tricks."

"Daddy, it's me; I'm all right, and they won't hurt me as long as… " she said, before the villain yanked the phone away.

"Stop your investigation of the smuggling, or you'll never see your daughter again," Danny warned him, then turned off the phone.

Harry sighed "I was not able to get a trace, he was not on long enough."

"That was disappointing, I thought he was going to tell that guy he had a particular set of skills, like that guy from that one movie," Dylan said.

"How could you have seen that movie? You're only eleven," Max reminded him.

"Well I didn't see the movie itself exactly, but I remember it from the commercials," Dylan told him.

"You know Mr. Bollywood, if Sally still has her mobile on her, I may be able to trace the signal," Doowee said.

"Yes of course," Harry said "why did I not think of that? Hurry Doowee."

Using Constable Stubblefield's laptop, Doowee began running a trace on Sally's mobile.

"Okay, if I triangulate the signal broadcast by the phone, then route it through the satellite transmissions…got it!" he exclaimed happily "it appears to be an isolated location on the outskirts of town."

"Then that's where I'm going," Harry told them.

"Um, pardon me for saying this, but it's going to be you versus who knows how many smugglers," Dylan told him "not to mention that your only backup is a constable who's currently watching soap operas."

"Actually, during our meeting, the constable and I made a call to the CID; they promised they would send some men over," Harry told him before producing his phone, "hang on, let me call them first."

So saying, he dialed a number on his phone "hello, this is Harry Bollywood, we spoke earlier about sending some agents to help nab a gang of smugglers. Yes, I'm going up to meet with them now, I need you to rendezvous with us ASAP; I'll give you the location when I can," he added, before hanging up.

"Hey, you weren't planning on going without us, were you?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, but I cannot afford to put any more of your lives in danger."

"Those guys have two of our cousins as their prisoners, and we want to help rescue them," Max said.

"Not to mention, Timmy here can sniff out Jo's scent easily," Dylan added, with Timmy barking in reply.

"Oh all right, I do not have time to argue with you," Harry told them "come on."

The four and dog soon took the local police cruiser, and following Doowee's map, made their way towards the villains' hideout.

"Hang on Sally, we're coming," Harry said.

* * *

Back in the hideout, Sally knew she couldn't just sit around, and had to do something. Squirming as much as her bonds would allow, the Indian girl attempted to work her way over to Jo &amp; Allie, who offered muffled encouragement to her.

Eventually, Sally made it over and her hands fumbled for the knot, but she couldn't get a good enough grip to untie it.

_Rats! We're not getting out of this one on our own. But I'm sure my dad and Doowee are on their way here right now. The question is, will they get here in time?_

* * *

Sally would soon learn the answer to that question, as the police cruiser containing the cavalry soon pulled up outside the cave hideout.

"A cave, typical," Dylan commented "why don't bad guys ever hide out in a mansion or something?"

"If they could afford a mansion, they probably wouldn't need to steal things," Max told him.

Harry ignored him and pulled out his phone "hello, Detective Constable; it's Harry Bollywood again. We've located the smugglers lair at a cave outside of town; have your men here as soon as possible," he added before hanging up.

"Well, I'd suggest we knock, but there's no door," Dylan joked "and I don't think they'd be very happy to see us."

"You stay here, I'm going in," Harry told them, leaving the cruiser and making his way to the cave entrance.

"Right, like we're going to let him have all the fun," Max said, and the kids soon followed.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"Come on Mr. Bollywood, we want to help," Doowee said "and we may be kids, but there's still strength in numbers."

"Oh, very well," Harry said, gesturing for them to follow him into the cave. As they headed inside, Dylan noticed Doowee setting his laptop outside and typing in a few commands.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just a little surprise, in case we get into any trouble," Doowee told him.

"You know, of all the caves we've been in, this is probably the nicest," Max commented, as they headed deeper into it.

Harry urged for them to be silent, and they snuck beside the wall leading into the main chamber. There, they pressed against the wall, and listened in, hoping to hear what was going on.

"The trucks are all packed boss," a heavyset African man told Danny.

"Excellent work Rufus," Danny told him "we'll grab the girl and be on our way."

"What do we about the other two?" Rufus wondered.

"Well, this hideout is becoming a liability," Danny told him "I say we blow it up, and give them a front row seat."

"But, then they'd blow up too."

"That's the idea, you moron!"

Jo &amp; Allie shouted into their gags upon hearing that, and began to struggle against the ropes that held them, to no avail.

"Struggle all you want, you little brats, it'll do you no good," Danny told them "this will teach you not to mess with me."

"That sounds like Danny Ferguson," Dylan commented, as he listened in from the wall, "oh man, I remember that guy."

"I remember that he had a nephew we all thought was you who liked to eat onions," Max added.

"Yes, I never did quite understand that."

Hearing his owner in danger caused Timmy to growl and start barking, but Max grabbed him by the collar and kept him from running to Jo's aid.

"We know you want to rescue Jo, but you need to keep it down, or we'll end up caught," Max told him.

"Did you hear that?" Danny asked.

"Hear what?" Rufus asked

"Sounded like a dog barking," Danny said "go check the entrance and make sure one didn't wander in here, I'll get the dynamite to blow up the place."

Once he left, Rufus wandered over towards the opening. "Hello, doggie, are you here?" he asked before a black, brown &amp; white furred dog wandered in front of him.

"Oh, there you are little guy; you'd better go on back where you came from now, that's a good dog," he said "hey, wait a minute, you kind of look like that dog those bratty kids had."

He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around, he barely had time to react before Harry's fist collided with his face, knocking him out.

"Well done Mr. Bollywood," Doowee said.

"I don't normally resort to violence, but my daughter's life is at stake," he told him "now let's rescue them and get out of here."

Seeing that no one else was around, the ragtag bunch snuck over to the captives, with Dylan &amp; Max quickly removing their cousins' gags.

"You guys sure took your sweet time getting here," Jo told them.

"Nice to see you too Jo," Dylan said, as he untied her.

With Timmy's help, the two soon had the girls free and Timmy pounced happily on Jo and began licking her.

"Yes Timmy, I'm happy to see you too," Jo said between giggles.

Meanwhile, Harry had managed to free Sally, who promptly hugged her dad. "I never doubted that you'd come and find me," she said.

"Actually, you should thank Doowee; it was his idea to trace the signal of your mobile phone," Harry told her.

"Good thinking Doowee," Sally said, as she hugged him too "you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"I like all this friendship stuff as much as the next gal, but we should probably get out of here before the bad guys come back," Allie suggested.

"I'd say it's a little too late for that," Danny replied, and everyone turned to see him and his goons there, guns pointed at them "well well, Mr. Bollywood; I warned you what would happen if you didn't leave me alone."

"I was not about to let you harm my daughter," Harry told him "but if you let her and the kids go, I'll let you leave."

"Oh please, I have all the leverage here," Danny told him "so what's going to happen instead is that I'm going to leave all of you here when the cave explodes."

Unseen to the villain, Doowee reached into his pants and fingered his tablet, activating the laptop he had left outside the cave.

"This is the police, come out with your hands up, we have you surrounded!" played an audio clip on the laptop.

"Oh man, what do we do now boss?" one of the goons asked.

"Don't worry, the police won't hurt us if we have a hostage," Danny said, before walking forward and grabbing Sally.

"Let her go, or…"

"You're in no position to make threats to me," Danny warned Harry "now tell the police outside to let us through, or she dies," he added.

Sally quickly took action, elbowing her captor in the gut, and, when he was dazed, kicking the gun from his hand.

"You rotten brat!" Danny shouted, and tossed Sally to the floor, "you'll pay for that one!"

But before he could do anything, a contingent of CID officers swarmed into the scene, guns drawn.

"All of you freeze, you're all under arrest," the Detective Constable said to the smugglers, who all dropped their guns "looks as though we got here in the nick of time, eh?"

"I'll say," Dylan said.

"I must say, that was a right clever trick to use that recording on the laptop to fool these blokes into thinking they were surrounded," the Detective Constable said "made them drop their guard and gave us the element of surprise."

"I was the one who thought of that sir," Doowee said.

"Well, you're a clever one for your age, aren't you?" the DC replied "anyway, well done Mr. Bollywood; with your help, we've finally put an end to this smuggling gang."

"My pleasure sir, but I am just glad that Sally is safe," Harry told him.

"Well that was fun," Dylan said "what do we do now?"

* * *

After everything was settled, Harry, Sally &amp; Doowee were invited to a farewell feast at Jo's house.

"Thank you so much for having us," Harry said to George.

"Oh think nothing of it," George said "after all, you did save our daughter from being blown up by an evil criminal."

"And anyway, we'd been wanting to have a dinner party for quite some time now," Ravi, Jo's Indian father added.

"What's wrong Sally, you seem sad," Jo asked, noticing a sour expression on the girl's face "we stopped the crooks and saved the day, aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course, it's just... I've had such a wonderful time here, well, minus the whole being kidnapped thing," Sally told her "and I'll just miss all of you terribly."

"We can still keep in touch, you know," Jo told her "I'll give you my contact information, and maybe you could come and visit during your next holiday, if it's all right with your dad."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Sally told her "thank you so much!"

"That would be great, especially if it means I can see Allie again," Doowee replied, glancing at the blonde "speaking of which, when someone rescues a girl, they're usually rewarded with a kiss; I'd like mine please."

"It is tradition Allie," Dylan told his cousin "go on, give him a nice big one."

"Okay you know what, I'm putting an end to this right now!" Allie exclaimed "look Doowee, you seem like a nice guy, but I don't like you in that way."

"You don't?" a depressed Doowee asked.

"Sorry," Allie told him "I know you think I'm this perfect example of female beauty, and let's face it, I am, but it could never work between us. For one thing, there's the whole distance issue; and most importantly, you're really not my type. But, hey, we can still be friends, right?"

"I guess," Doowee said, slumping his head in sadness.

"This may not be the best time to ask, but you are still going to send me the first prototype of the Cleanerator 5000, right?" Dylan asked, but Doowee said nothing "I'm assuming that means yes."

"I warned you this would happen," Sally told him, before putting a reassuring arm around his shoulder "don't worry Doowee, I'm sure you'll meet a girl that's right for you someday."

"You think?"

"Well, stranger things have happened."

"I would like to make a toast," Harry said, raising his glass "to family, and how we must never forget how truly important they really are," he added, looking at Sally "and, to new friends."

"Hear hear!" everyone said, as they continued to enjoy their meal.

As she ate, Sally knew she wouldn't forget the adventure she'd had here in Falcongate. And who knows, perhaps she'd run into Jo and her cousins again, and the SBI &amp; Famous Five could join forces once again to solve a mystery. Until then, she knew that her dad &amp; Doowee would always be there to back her up when she needed it.


End file.
